


An Augury from Old High Gallifreyan

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	An Augury from Old High Gallifreyan

**title: An Augury from Old High Gallifreyan**  
(read by Nine as he ran through someone's back garden)  
spoilers: none  
rating: g  
pairing: future Nine/Rose  
prompt: [](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**mahmfic**](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/) left [a picture of some items on a grill](http://doctor-rose-fix.livejournal.com/195335.html?thread=4591367#t4591367) and asked for any Doctor/Rose. In my poem, Nine "reads" the items on the grill: four shrimp on a skewer, an ear of corn, a piece of chicken breast, and a plump red fish on two lemon slices.  
~*?*~  
  
  
One instance reminds you of the one before it.  
The first instance.  
The following instance.  
Another. All threaded through  
by monotonous similarity.

And then, the tiniest moments,  
all clustered together  
in their neat rows, ragged ends escaping,  
bundled up, but always  
their profusion trails off into the embers.

Then there’s the heart of the matter,  
seared, lined with scars, inscrutable now.  
You don’t know what to make of it.  
Is it worth it to gnaw at the dried out fibers  
for a hint of nourishment, a remembrance of savor?

At last there shines the glittering jewel,  
succulent reward for endurance.  
Maybe you're blind by now, a little sour,  
but hooked from the tumult of the depths  
and traded for a life -- if that’s it --

you’ll take it.  



End file.
